


Forbidden Love Between Sisters

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [27]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Adultery, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: On the day of the wedding, Aya had caught Eve watching porn and decides to give her a punishment. Soon, the two do something that is so forbidden. Pairing(s): Aya/Eve, one-shot. Contains incest and adultery (not technically). The 3rd Birthday fanfic.





	Forbidden Love Between Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (May 16, 2018): Aya said something twice, so made Eve said something.

**December 24, 2010; 8:00 am**

**New York City, NY**

The snow was falling all around Aya's house in the neighborhoods of Manhattan. It was very torrential at best since the weather forecast called up to about 8 inches of snow throughout the entire day and night as well. In fact, a winter storm warning had been brought out for all of the boroughs of New York City.

But today is...

...Christmas Eve. Aya Brea's wedding is also today and it's also Eve Brea's birthday. Both Aya and Eve never felt more happiness and joy than any other day.

The day started at around 7:30 am when Aya and Eve both woke up at the same time and went to the kitchen so Aya can explain how the day will go while she makes breakfast. Luckily, Kyle is not in the house because he left at 6:00 am to go to Cray's apartment to meet up with Hyde and Cray so he could explain his plan.

"So what's the plan today?" Eve asked Aya as she grab a plate full of breakfast. The breakfast was buttermilk and apple cinnamon pancakes, brown sugar-coated ham and apple date bread along with a glass of cold orange juice. Eve spread pancake syrup and whipped cream on the pancakes and spread strawberry jam on the apple date bread.

"The wedding won't start until 1:00 PM, so we leave at 12:45 to go to the church. We're gonna spend the morning preparing and you get a chance to open your presents. After the wedding ceremony, the reception/party will start at 1:30 and ends at 4:00 PM. Then, me and Kyle will pack up and leave to go to Paris for our honeymoon at around 4:45 PM, after we open out Christmas presents. And we won't be back home until after a week. Got all of that?" Aya explained as she dug into her breakfast.

"Sure. And I really hope I enjoy my birthday as well," Eve said as she finish up eating the bread.

"You will. Now get dressed so we can open your birthday presents." Aya said.

"Okay." Eve replied as she finish eating her breakfast and went to her room so she could get dressed. She took off her SpongeBob pajamas and put on white underwear first. Then she put on her formal pink dress on along with black dress shoes. "Now I looked cute."

After putting on perfume, Eve decided to get on her computer and search something that she'd liked: porn. She went to the website, PornHub, and search up the most common tags she could find. She looked up the usual tags, big-ass or big-tits, to find a good video. Suddenly, she found a video that involves a 18-year old girl and her hot MILF mom. Eve put the headphones on and start the video.

For the past 3 months, Eve had been watching porn videos, no matter it is straight, lesbian or gay. So far, nobody knew this. Not even Aya. And she remembers the time when Aya and Kyle have sex while she was asleep. She decided to sneak out and watch it undetected. And that caused her to get into porn.

Eve got aroused and very wet when the sex scene started. She was watching these two paid porn stars make out, lick, shove their whole fist into each other, and do tribadism. In fact, it turned her on so much that she start to pleasure herself.

Right now, Eve was rubbing her young womanhood and massage her nipples. She turn the volume up to max and furiously rubbing her slit. She was imagining that Aya was doing this to her. Her body started getting hot and her moans started to increase as time went on.

She could feel an explosion going on at any moment now. With all the rubbing she was doing, it was about seconds away from reaching a strong orgasm. Finally, after about 7 minutes (and that the video was coming to an end), she was about to explode.

"I'm gonna...I'M GONNA...!" Eve moaned, but it was loud and roaring.

But seconds before she could reach her climax...

...Aya opened the door on her!

"Hey, I've cooked more pancakes if you want-" Aya said before she looked to Eve in shock. "OH MY GOD!"

"AGGGGGH!" Eve yelped in surprise as she suddenly fell out of her chair at the same time she came! She was scared and nervous that Aya would come in like that!

"W-were you masturbating to porn?" Aya asked her, as she become angry.

"Um, it's not what you really think!" Eve chuckled nervously. "I was trying to see if I had ticks, that's all! Why would I be masturbating?"

Aya didn't believe in Eve's bullshit story. So the only thing she did was check her browser history on the computer and saw that Eve went to 3 porn websites for the past month.

"I don't believe your story. I've caught you for real!" Aya yelled.

"Okay, okay. I was doing this for two months now!"

"So now you're a pervert?" Aya asked her.

"Um, n-no!" Eve replied nervously.

"I don't have time for this bullshit, Eve. I hate to say this, but I'm gonna have to punish you." Aya said.

"Fine...do what you must do and get it over with." Eve groaned.

Aya then think of the many ways she could punish Eve. With her hands on her hips, Aya got closer...

...and kissed her.

Suddenly, Eve's eyes got wide from this reaction. Aya's whole strawberry-scented lips was wrapped around hers in one wonderful moment. The longer the kiss lasted, the faster Eve was getting wet. The kiss felt a lot more tender than it was passionate.

Aya then broke off the kiss and have her a very sly, sexy smirk. Eve was at a loss for words.

"Y-you kissed me," Eve stuttered. "Why did you do that?"

"Because...if you wanted to watch porn, you could've asked..." Aya said with a sweet smile.

"Are you questioning me?" Eve asked her.

"Of course," Aya giggled. "You're my sister and I want to make sure you learn and discover new things on your own. And speaking of, I think it's time to do some girl-on-girl action."

"You mean...like in those porno movies?"

"Yes. And don't tell Kyle about what we did. Otherwise, he'll kill us if we told him..." Aya told her.

"All right. I promise," Eve said.

(Warning: contains lemon, incest and adultery (well, not technically). If you're offended, skip to the end or click the back button.)

Before Eve could say anything else, Aya laid another kiss on her. But this time, it had a lot more passion and intense then ever, especially when she managed to slid her tongue deep inside her mouth. Eve fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms all around her and sliding her tongue as well.

Throughout the kiss, Eve managed to take her formal pink dress and underwear off, revealing an beautiful body. She was 12 now and was going into puberty for 3 years now. Her breasts were 34B and her pussy were trimmed into heart-shaped blonde hair.

"You looked beautiful, Eve. As a young girl." Aya smiled.

With her hands around her pink nightshirt, Aya pulled it off, falling down to the floor. Eve was in amazement, staring at Aya's beautiful body. Her chest was measuring very well at a 34C chest, she possessed a skinny waist, and her hips looked so much gorgeous, reaching out at a captivating 36 inches. Plus, Eve had forgot to mention how well shaven Aya was between her legs.

"You-you looked..." Eve stuttered.

"Sexy?" Aya answered.

"I was gonna say wonderful, but that works too." Eve smiled.

"Well then..." Aya grabs her breasts and shakes them a little. "Taste my breasts. Make me feel good and happy."

Without wasting any time, Eve grabs Aya's left breast and started to suck her left nipple while rubbing the right one. Aya moaned very deeply and bit her lip lightly as she loved her sister sucking on her nipples.

"Mmm...so good...I love your nipples." Eve muffled and talked at the same time.

"Ooh...oh Eve...that feels so good..." Aya moaned. "Keep going...you're amazing."

Eve then sucks on her right nipple and rubbed her left nipple, earning a loud moan from Aya. Eve then grab both of Aya's breasts, put them together and licks both her nipples, making her moan more loudly. After about two minutes, Eve stops and looks up at Aya, smiling.

"How was that, sis?" Eve giggled sexily.

"So...so amazing..." Aya said as she moans softly. "But..."

And then, Aya was rubbing her tongue against Eve's right nipple. She started making small, tiny, vibrating licks and then sucking it gently. She then did the same to the left nipple too. Aya soon separated from her with a sexual smirk on her face.

"Wow. You are amazing, sis." Eve said to her.

"Then you're gonna definitely enjoy this next part..." Aya smirked.

Aya then laid down on the bed and spreading her long legs. Eve came over and looked at her shaven pussy. She was wondering what Aya would taste like.

Eve sent her tongue straight into Aya's clit, teasing her with several mini-licks. She'd never imagined her slit would have such a strawberry flavor (Aya used body wash if you didn't know).

"Lick the other hole too." Aya moaned.

"Where?" Eve asked her.

"Below my pussy."

That's when Eve spotted it. The part she was focusing on was that ripe juicy O-shaped entrance of Aya's. knowing that she spotted it, Eve stuck out her tongue and decided to tease her tight asshole just by licking it. Aya endured this feeling with seductive lust, shuddering from her cold wet tongue gaping all around her entrance. Aya got trapped in that lust even more further when Eve used her long tongue to penetrate her gape asshole much further, fucking and sodomizing it back and forth.

"Ah! Oh! Oh fuck! Ohh...!" Aya moaned.

After three long minutes, Eve soon grew tired of this much further and broke off from Aya's ass, only to insert two fingers into her gaping hole, literally pushing through her harness with sudden ease.

"It taste a little sweet," Eve giggled as she continued to fingerfuck Aya's asshole, suddenly inserting a third finger into it.

"That's because I clean it each day. Now lick my pussy, it helps make me release my orgasm," Aya said as she moaned.

"Well...okay."

"That's a good sister."

Eve spread Aya's clit with her right fingers and buried her tongue in it. It tasted much more sweeter and tangy than her asshole that Eve tasted a few minutes ago. To surprise Aya, Eve wrapped her tongue around her textures, flapping and fluttering throughout her pussy. She stuffed her tongue to Aya's pussy, thrusting her tongue in and out.

"It's...mmm...good..." Eve moaned.

"That's right! Keep going until I cum!" Aya screamed softly.

Aya rubbed her hands against Eve's head, feeling the softness and silkness of her blonde hair, but she continues to moan and scream very passionately. Eve licks her more faster and deeper as she finger-bang her asshole harder.

"Mmmmmm...mmmm..." Eve muffled, as she moaned.

"Oh Eve! Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" Aya screamed.

Eve noticed her words and began to suck her erect clit, as the same time she thrust three fingers into her gaping hole. That's when Aya finally began to cum and screams Eve's name out loud.

Aya squirted a huge amount of her fluids into Eve's face and mouth. The fluids tasted like strawberry. She cleaned her up with her tongue and gave Aya's pussy a kiss.

"Mmm...how was that?" Eve asked her.

"It's wonderful. Now let me return the flavor for you..."

"Okay, but how do you want it?" Eve asked her.

"Sit on my face. I want to lick you," Aya replied.

"Alright," Eve smiled.

Aya lies back while Eve goes up on top of Aya and slowly sits on her face. Aya quickly sticks her tongue inside of Eve, licking inside of her walls and making her moan very loudly.

"Ah...oh, that feels so good...oh..." Eve moaned.

"Mmm...move up and down...mmm..."

Eve accepts her request and moves up and down slowly, letting Aya tonguefuck her hard. This made Eve moan really loudly and grope her breasts roughly.

"Ah! Oh god! Oh yes! Don't stop!" Eve moaned.

"Mmm...mmm...you taste wonderful...mmm..." Aya muffled.

To Aya, Eve tasted like blueberries with a hint of cinnamon, knowing that she used a lot of body wash when she took a shower. Eve continues to move up and down, now going more faster and Aya tonguefucks her harder and faster. Eve moaned more louder and rubs her breasts.

"Ohhhhh...! I'm getting close to cumming! Keep going, sis!" Eve moaned loudly.

Eve slows down a bit and moves around, letting Aya lick more of her inner walls. Aya then quickly lick her clit slowly and suck it gently, trying to make Eve have a very strong orgasm.

"Mmm...mmm...cum for me..." Aya muffled.

With one final lick, Eve had let out a very loud shout from the roof:

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AYA!!"

That scream made Eve came all over Aya's mouth and face. Aya took every single drop of her fluids and swallowed it, having a sweet blueberry and cinnamon taste in it. Eve got off of Aya and lies down next to her. They share a kiss, both loving the taste of their own fluids. They stopped for a second and looked at each other.

"You ready for the finale?" Aya asked her.

"I'm more than ready," Eve giggled.

Both girls moved around on the bed a bit, with Aya on the right side and Eve on the left, and pulled themselves into a classic scissor position. Aya and Eve then finally put their wet and smooth pussies together and started rubbing them against each other. The sisters were now moaning and giggling all the way through.

"Ah...ah...oh Eve...this is so hot!" Aya moaned.

"Yes! Oh fuck! Ooh...your pussy is still warm and wet..." Eve moaned.

"So does yours..."

"Come on Aya...love me like a caring sister!" Eve moaned.

"Yes, Eve!" Aya moaned loudly.

The sisters continue to pussyfuck as Eve pulls Aya more closer, making her and Aya moan louder. They both start to leak out more fluids, now combining Aya's strawberry and Eve's blueberry and cinnamon fluid to make a new flavor. Eve then uses her finger to pick up some of their combined cum and feeds it to Aya.

"Ah! Ah! How does it taste, Aya?" Eve moaned.

"Mmm...taste like love...!" Aya moaned.

"Ah! I love you like a sister!" Eve moaned loudly.

"I love you too! Let's go faster!"

They started to go more faster, moaning and groaning very loudly. The girls pulled in to each other more and kiss roughly, then going into super sonic speed, pussyfucking so much. They both then kissed more roughly and groping each other's breasts, now ready to release their orgasm.

"OH FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" Aya yelled.

"ME TOO!" Eve shouted as well.

With one final rub, they screamed their names out loud.

"Oh Aya!" Eve screamed.

"Oh Eve!" Aya screamed as well.

Both Aya and Eve came into each other's pussies really hard, their fluids splashing each other's clits and into the bed. They stopped and hugged each other, breathing hard. Both girls looked at each other's eyes deeply. They gave a smile and blushed red to each other.

"That...was the best lesbian sex I've ever had..." Aya said.

"I agree. You were amazing and wonderful too."

(End lemon)

"What time is it?" Eve asked her.

"It's 9:37 am right now, meaning we had sex for almost a hour now." Aya replied as she looked at the clock.

"Take a shower. We don't want Kyle, Cray or Hyde to find out you have sex with me." Eve laughed.

"Okay." Aya said as she left to go take a shower.

Now alone, Eve got redressed and clear her history on her browser on the computer like most teenagers do.

"There we go. History is now cleared."

Eve then grab a music CD from her favorite band, Sacrifice. Then she put it in the radio/CD player. She listened to the song, 'Trouble in Hell' while she read an erotic romance novel that Kyle hid them from her. It was the kind of novels that featured a hot older attractive woman trying to seduce the young man who would be smitten by her smoldering looks and captivating curvy body.

Ten minutes had passed and Eve was still on the same novel. It was called Gardener Love.

Finally, Aya enter her room and said, "It's that Kyle's favorite novels you're reading?"

Eve looked up and saw Aya in her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful.

"Aya...you looked beautiful. Kyle would love you so much when he sees you." Eve told her.

"Yes. Now let's check what you got for your birthday."

The two went downstairs to the living room and saw that the birthday presents were under the Christmas tree. Most of them are big and some were small. The rest are medium-large.

"No matter what happens to either one of us, I will always love you." Eve said to Aya.

"I love you too."

Then they hugged each other and smiled.

And the two remained happy until the wedding. That's when the SWAT team came in and shot Aya and Kyle. Eve had to keep her promise and decided to save her.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of the story. If you want to see what happens in Time Zero, I suggest you go watch it on YouTube. I'm not spoiling you any further.
> 
> If you would, show some love by clicking the kudo or comment button. Until then, peace!


End file.
